


Help files

by Isabelle53



Series: Caine Wise never went to the Deadlands [3]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Documentation, Gen, Not a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53
Summary: Since my main story is so long it can be hard to keep track of everything, so here are a few helping files starting with a list of all the guards.





	1. Guards

**Personal guards** , 53rd skyjacker unit, the _Skybreakers_

• Captain Singer Apini, •Commanding officer/Lead pilot, Bee-splice

     ◦ Commander Caine Wise, •Executive/First officer/Tracker, Lycan-splice  
           ▪ Lieutenant-commander Aves Red-Tail, •Second Officer, Hawk-plice  
           ▪ Lieutenant-commander Leo Felis, •Tactical Officer, Lionide-splice

               • Lieutenant Veelvraat “Veel” Gulo, •Artillery specialist, Mustel-splice  
                    ◦ Lieutenant Junior Grade Menura Bower, •Mechanic, Bowerbird-splice  
                         ▪ Ensign Kalipen “Kalie” Ketakeran, •Field Medic, android

               • Lieutenant Tristan Lang, •Weapons specialist, Human  
                    ◦ Lieutenant Junior Grade Falco Harpa, •Scout, Falcon-splice  
                         ▪ Ensign Vespa Polaire, •Second pilot, Wasp-splice

               • Lieutenant Castor Albert, •Engineer, Beaver-splice  
                    ◦ Lieutenant Junior Grade Ezin Lidal, •Communication officer, android  
                         ▪ Ensign Pavonia Saturn, •Second communication officer, Moth-splice

 

**Royal guards** , 311th Legion unit, _The Sentinels_ , Mixed unit

• Commander Ottilie Wamsley, Commanding officer, human

      ◦ _Cosmic Sentinels_  
           ▪ Lieutenant-commander Exuvia “Via” Arachne, Executive/First officer, tarant-splice  
                • Lieutenant Buck Elwood, Artillery specialist, coation-splice  
                • Lieutenant Corion Rosefang, Mechanic, Android  
                     ◦ Lieutenant JG Bizzie Stripe, Lead pilot, bee-splice  
                     ◦ Lieutenant JG Myst Storm, •Communication officer, moth-splice  
                          ▪ Ensign Blitz Needle, •Weapons specialist, bee-splice  
                          ▪ Ensign Putnam Pridecloud, •Engineer, Android  
                          ▪ Ensign Musca Ocelli, •Field Medic, fly-splice

     ◦ _Shadow Sentinels_  
           ▪ Lieutenant-commander Adnar Yinrona, •Tactical Officer, Second Officer, Human  
                • Lieutenant Billie Ursinus, •Engineer, bours-splice  
                • Lieutenant Onyx Skye, •Communication officer, vampi-splice  
                     ◦ Lieutenant JG Marsu Roo, •Artillery specialist, kanga-splice  
                     ◦ Lieutenant JG Cyclor Mouche, •Scout, fly-splice  
                          ▪ Ensign Jacbane Farnala, •Weapons specialist, Human  
                          ▪ Ensign Knuckles Voidgust, •Mechanic, Android  
                          ▪ Ensign Aldon Mourndown, •Field Medic, Android

      ◦ _Fierce Sentinels_  
           ▪ Lieutenant-commander Khan Fangs, •Tactical Officer, tigron-splice  
                • Lieutenant Giyne Swiftstone, •Artillery specialist, Android  
                • Lieutenant Devi Tasma, •Mechanic, sarco-splice  
                     ◦ Lieutenant JG Pachy, •Second pilot, elephant-splice  
                     ◦ Lieutenant JG Jornaith Palen, •Weapons specialist, Human  
                          ▪ Ensign Neuri Arcadia, •Scout, lycan-splice, culling survivor  
                          ▪ Ensign Fenris Tyr, •Engineer, lycan-splice, sole survivor of a pack-bond  
                          ▪ Ensign Mani Pholido, •Field Medic, pango-splice


	2. Ship Crew

**Aegis command cruiser**

• Captain Diomika Tsing, human  
      ◦ Commander Phylo Percadium, First officer, human  
      ◦ Lieutenant-commander Gemma Chatterjee, communication’s officer, android  
      ◦ Lieutenant Nesh, Helsman, elephant-splice  
      ◦ Lieutenant Dr. Holojem, Chief medical officer, android  
      ◦ Ensign Dante Rothmere, Navigator, human

 

**JJ-A-Ω-5 – Maximilian Jones**

• Captain Colby Marsden, human  
      ◦ Commander Bayleigh Vang, first officer, human  
      ◦ Lieutenant-commander Ailsa Blankenship, communication’s officer, human  
      ◦ Lieutenant-commander Enilorac Alil, security-chief, human  
      ◦ Lieutenant Ramnath, helsman, elephant-splice  
      ◦ Lieutenant Cakhinn Felot, chief engineer, carac-splice (feline)  
      ◦ Commander Lagger Gaibin, chief medical officer, android  
      ◦ Ensign Avita Valens, operation’s officer, human


	3. Families

**Bolotnikov**

1\. Mr. & Mrs Bolotnikov  
      a) Unknown Bolotnikov & Wife Lyudmilla Bolotnikov (70 yo)  
           A) Vassily Bolotnikov (50 yo) & Wife Irina Bolotnikov (47 yo)  
                (a) Vladie Bolotnikov (23 yo)  
                (b) Mikka Bolotnikov (16 yo)  
                (c) Moltka Bolotnikov (11 yo)  
           B) Zeno Bolotnikov (48 yo)  
      b) Unknown Bolotnikov & Jewish wife  
           A) Aleksa Bolotnikov (46 yo) & Husband Maximillian Jones  
                (a) Jupiter Jones (22 yo then 23 yo) & mate Caine Wise  
                      I. Balem Abrasax  
                     II. Queen Jawal & Unknown husband or husbands  
                           i. Untold amount of children and grand children  
                    III. Kalique Abrasax  
                    IV. Julius Arsinius & Unknown wife  
                           i. 7 children and untold amount of grandchildren  
                     V. Titus (Arsinius) Abrasax  
                    VI. Neuri Arcadia  
                   VII. Cleitor Arcadia  
                  ViII. Fenris Tyr  
           B) Nino Bolotnikov (44 yo)

***Age in Earth years: 1 year = 365 24h days

 

**Jones**

1\. Mr. & Mrs Smith  
      a) Paul Smith  
      b) Mrs Smith & Mr. Jones  
           A) Maximillian Jones & wife Aleksa Bolotnikov  
                (a) Jupiter Jones & mate Caine Wise  
                      I. Balem Abrasax  
                     II. Queen Jawal & Unknown husband or husbands  
                           i. Untold amount of children and grand children  
                    III. Kalique Abrasax  
                    IV. Julius Arsinius & Unknown wife  
                           i. 7 children and untold amount of grandchildren  
                     V. Titus (Arsinius) Abrasax  
                    VI. Neuri Arcadia  
                   VII. Cleitor Arcadia  
                  VIII. Fenris Tyr

 

**Abrasax**

1\. Ovidia Abrasax & Unknown husband  
      a) Seraphi Abrasax (40 millennia old) & Husband Taurem  
           A) Balem Abrasax  
      b) Seraphi Abrasax (45 millennia old) concubine of Unknown Earth King  
           A) Queen Jawal & Unknown husband or husbands  
                (a) Untold amount of children and grand children  
      c) Seraphi Abrasax (76-77 millennia old) & Husband Kalgir  
           A) Kalique Abrasax  
      d) Seraphi Abrasax (88-89 millennia old) & Husband Cassius Arsinius (Roman)  
           A) Julius Arsinius & Unknown wife  
                (a) 7 children and untold amount of grandchildren  
           B) Titus (Arsinius) Abrasax

 

**Apini**

1\. Stinger Apini & Wife Honey-Bee Mellifera  
      a) Kiza Apini & fiancé François Laroche  
      b) Seiza Apini  
      c) Caine Wise & mate Jupiter Jones  
           A) Balem Abrasax  
           B) Queen Jawal & Unknown husband or husbands  
                (a) Untold amount of children and grand children  
           C) Kalique Abrasax  
           D) Julius Arsinius & Unknown wife  
                (a) 7 children and untold amount of grandchildren  
           E) Titus (Arsinius) Abrasax  
           F) Neuri Arcadia  
           G) Cleitor Arcadia  
           H) Fenris Tyr

 

***Ages in ‘verse standard years: 1 year = 400 25h days

**Buzz** (Bee-splice)  
1\. Hiven (40 yo) & wife Comb (38 yo)  
      a) Pupa (10 yo)  
      b) Crystal (8 yo)

 

**Toly-Percadium** (Human)  
1\. Kiran Toly & fiancée Truly Percadium  
      a) Kiran Junior (2 yo)

 

**Red-Tail** (Hawk-splice)  
1\. Aves & wife Plume  
      a) Harlan (12 yo)  
      b) Sky (9 yo)

 

**Felis** (Lionide-splice)  
1\. Leo  
2\. Lowe & mate Leona  
      a) Mufasa  
      b) Sarabi  
      c) Nala  
      d) Simba  
      e) Kiara

 

**Gulo** (Mustel-splice)  
1\. Veelvraat “Veel”  
2\. Erminea

 

**Laing-Silver** (Human/Cat-splice)  
1\. Tristan Laing & mate Feliz Silver

 

**Albert** (Beaver-splice)  
1\. Castor & mate Webe  
      a) Mani (10 yo)  
      b) Sasko (8 yo)  
      c) Wakhe (6 yo)  
      d) Tawa (4 yo)  
      e) Kateri (4 yo)

 

**Harpa** (Falcon-splice)  
1\. Falco & wife Prey  
      a) Twin #1  
      b) Twin #2

 

**Bower** (Bowerbird-splice)  
1\. Golden & wife Menura

 

**Saturn** (Moth-splice)  
1\. Hind & wife Pavonia

 

**Polaire** (Wasp-splice)  
1\. Tergum & wife Vespa

 

**Wamsley** (Human)  
1\. Ottilie & wife Istona

 

**Arachne** (Tarant-splice)  
1\. Exuvia “Via”

 

**Yinrona** (Human)  
1\. Adnar

 

**Fangs** (Tigron-splice)  
1\. Khan & mate Romi  
      a) Sheranee

 

**Elwood** (Coation-splice)  
1\. Buck & mate Caprice

 

**Ursinus** (Bours-splice)  
1\. Billie & mate Ursa

 

**Skye** (Vampi-splice)  
1\. Onyx  
2\. Ebony

 

**Tasma** (Sarco-splice)  
1\. Devi

 

**Stripe** (Bee-splice)  
1\. Bizzie

 

**Storm** (Moth-splice)  
1\. Myst

 

**Roo** (Kanga-splice)  
1\. Marsu

 

**Mouche** (Fly-splice)  
1\. Cyclor & wife Stiletto

 

**\---** (Elephant-splice)  
1\. Pachy

 

**Palen** (Human)  
1\. Jornaith & wife Kareema

 

**Needle** (Bee-splice)  
1\. Blitz

 

**Farnala** (Human)  
1\. Jacbane & wife Laszlo

 

**Ocelli** (Fly-splice)  
1\. Musca

 

**Pholido** (Pango-splice)  
1\. Mani & mate Javanica

 

**Ricli** (Human)  
1\. Janianne

 

**Tra** (Human)  
1\. Rotram "Tram"

 

**Ball** (Python-splice)  
1\. Ribbon

 

**Androids**

Ezin Lidal

& friend Dopha Jewel

  
Kalipen “Kalie” Ketakeran

& factory sister Song Jade

  
K-Y-L-1-3 “Kylie”

K1Z4-A Android-Kiza

  
Corion Rosefang

  
Giyne Swiftstone

  
Putnam Pridecloud

  
Knuckles Voidgust

  
Aldon Mourndown


	4. People

**Earth people**

Abigail Granger: Sam Granger’s Wife, Will Johnson’s sister  
Anita Roger: Roger warehouse  
Austin Davis: Katherine Dunlevy’s fiancé  
Barinov Petrovich: Mob Boss, Yulia Petrovich’s father  
Carlee: Nurse  
Casey: Girl at Parallel Vortex  
Carter: Untrustworthy officer, mob boss of the Carter’s gang  
Christine: shop clerk  
François Laroche: Kiza’s mate/fiancé  
Gary: Officer at he 18th district  
Gocachi apartment complex doorman  
Greg Miller: Lawyer  
Henry Clark: Gocachi apartment complex front desk clerk/guard  
Jack Morrison: Broken foot officer  
Johnny: Bartender at Parallel Vortex  
Julia Bates: Lieutenant-detective, officer in charge of the Dunlevy-Davis case, 18th district  
Katherine Dunlevy: Jupiter’s client/friend, Austin Davis’ fiancée  
Luca Watson/Fusion: Jupiter’s ex-boyfriend  
Martha Foster: Defense attorney  
Martin Adams: Lieutenant, promoted to Captain, Leader of the taskforce, 15th district  
Matt: another officer on the taskforce  
Moore: Officer, guard at hospital  
Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy: Kiza’s neighbours  
Mr. Pavlovich: garage owner  
Mr. Scott: Gocachi apartment complex representative  
Mrs. Ivanov: Jupiter’s neighbor  
Natalka (Natalie) Petrovich: Yulia Petrovich’s mother (deceased)  
Paul Smith: Jupiter’s great-uncle, father’s uncle on his mother’s side  
Sam Granger: Officer, toughest looking policeman, Abigail Granger’ husband, William Jonhson’s brother-in-law  
Vitomir: mobster  
Walker Dunlevy: Katherine Dunlevy’s father  
William Johnson: Sergeant on the task-force, Sam Granger’s brother-in-law, Abigail Granger’s brother, Yulia Petrovich’s boyfriend  
Yulia Petrovich: Jupiter childhood friend, Barinov and Natalka Petrovich’ sdaughter, William Johnson’s girlfriend  
Zoey Price: pregnant officer

 

**Space people**

Ekondula Bork: Aegis Captain  
Haspha Ruffling: android clerk  
Jayce Reyna: administrator at pleasure hub #189  
Jives: Aegis  
Kenda Pooran: Lycantant splicer, Caine’s splicer  
Maikle: Front desk clerks at Aegis HQ  
Marcellian Cahun: Bee splicer, Stinger’s splicer  
Saanion Tursin: Lycantant splicer, Kenda Pooran’s apprentice

 

**Keepers**

Croaker  
Shrill  
Squeaky  
Twitchy

 

**Splices types**

Beaver-splice (beaver)  
Bee-splice (bee)  
Bours-splice (bear)  
Bowerbird-splice (bowerbird)  
Carac-splice (feline)  
Cat-splice (cat)  
Coation-splice (goat)  
Deer-splice (deer)  
Elephant-splice (elephant)  
Equine-splice (horse)  
Falcon-splice (falcon)  
Fly-splice (fly)  
Hawk-splice (hawk)  
Kanga-splice (kangaroo)  
Lionide-splice – Lionidon (lion)  
Lycan-splice – Lycantant (lycan-wolf)  
Moth-splice (moth)  
Mustel-splice (wolverine)  
Owl-splice (owl)  
Pango-splice (pangolin)  
Python-splice (python)  
Rat-splice (rat)  
Sarco-splice (tasmanian devil)  
Tarant-splice (tarentula)  
Tigron-splice (tiger)  
Vampi-splice (bat)  
Wasp-splice (wasp)


	5. Solar systems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of solar systems and their planets.

**Aipra**

* * *

 Seeded system – no development made to planets in system so Tersie do not learn about life on other planets.

  * Aipra



           Oepra (Aipra 1) – Barren rock riddle with craters  
           Costra (Aipra 2) – Rock with little atmosphere  
           Kabrade (Aipra 3) – Barren rock, tidally locked  
           Nostro (Aipra 4) – **Tersie planet owned by Abrasax Industries.**  
                      1 Clion  
                      2 Epron  
           Foplur (Aipra 5) – Gas giant (RegeneX refinery owned by Abrasax Industries.)  
                      + 12 moons

 

**Breganius**

* * *

  *  Breganius



           Chonkurn (Breganius 1) – Molten planet  
           Loitania (Breganius 2) – Small rock with high winds.  
           Edrinda (Breganius 3) – **Farm planet owned by House Serket**  
                      1 Selenon – Barren rock  
           Peturn (Breganius 4) – **Alcazaars of House Serket, including Lord Nerken**  
                      1 Arte  
           Dolronus (Breganius 5) – Large gas planet  
                      1 Diaruta  
                      2 Brurn  
                      3 Chore  
                      4 Stradus  
                      + 15 moons  
           Naihiri (Breganius 6) – Small rock planet  
           _Asteroid belt_

 

**Canebulum**

* * *

 Birthplace of humanity, over a billion years ago.

  * Canebulum



           Jpíxudi (Canebulum 1) – Barren rock riddle with craters  
           Orous + Artificial rings (Canebulum 2) - **Birthplace of humanity**  
                      1 Desi – Orousformed several million years ago – seat of the council of Queens  
                      2 Jopiddupi – Barren rock not suitable for orousforming  
           Jyiex (Canebulum 3) – Orousformed half a millennium after Desi  
                      1 Koddi  
                      2 Jwzìxi  
                      3 Hixhdi  
           Mofieji + rings (Canebulum 4) – Gas giant  
                      + 53 moons  
           Mdohi (Canebulum 5) – Frozen ice ball not suitable for orousforming  
                      1 Hygwomsys

 

**Cleopeides Nebulae**

* * *

 Nebula where Jupiter meets Titus

 

**Crorix**

* * *

 Seeded system – no development made to planets in system so Tersie do not learn about life on other planets.

  * Crorix



           Kaunux (Crorix 1) – Barren rock riddle with craters  
           Liblax (Crorix 2) – Rock with dense toxic atmosphere  
                      1 Xegri  
           Collux (Crorix 3) – **Tersie planet owned by Abrasax Industries.**  
                      1 Xaeth  
           Enox (Crorix 4) – Rusty rock with little atmosphere  
           Podrix (Crorix 5) – Gas giant  
                      + 67 moons  
           Jenox + rings (Crorix 6) – Gas giant (RegeneX refinery owned by Abrasax Industries.)  
                      1 Xoane  
                      + 43 moons  
           Naivox (Crorix 7) – Barren frozen rock  
                      1 Xanides

 

**Diorite**

* * *

 Binary stars

  * Diorite A
  * Diorite B



           Utrite + rings (Diorite 1) – Gas giant  
                      + 45 moons  
           Douterite (Diorite 2) – Gas giant  
                      1 Denides  
                      2 Kepones – Heavily forested planet **Origin of the Keepers**  
                      + 68 moons  
           Haskurite (Diorite 3) – Liquid methane giant  
                      + 15 moons

 

**Droohiri**

* * *

 Barren system except for the third moon of the second planet, home of Titus Abrasax Alcazaar. Titus finished orousforming it a thousand years ago.

Binary stars

  * Droohiri A
  * Droohiri B



           Vescosie (Droohiri 1) – Gas giant  
                      + 37 moons  
           Nuonie + rings (Droohiri 2) – Gas giant  
                      1 Taivis  
                      2 Freutis  
                      3 Meutis **Titus Abrasax Alcazaar**  
                      4 Seiris  
                      + 38 moons  
           Liuclie (Droohiri 3) – Medium gas planet  
                      + 12 moons  
           Jatrie (Droohiri 4) – Barren rock  
                      + 8 moons

 

**Faobos**

* * *

 A system of Orousformed planets to Kalique’s taste, each planet being one main color. Home of Kalique Abrasax Alcazaar

  * Faobos



           Noirceur (Faobos 1) – Barren rock not suitable for orousforming.  
           Cyclamen (Faobos 2) – (purple)  
           Carmelite (Faobos 3) – (brown)  
                      + 2 moons  
           Cerise + rings (Faobos 4) – (red) **Kalique Abrasax Alcazaar**  
                      + 5 moons  
           Reseda + rings (Faobos 5) – (green-yellow) – Farm planet  
                      1 Tilleul – Farm moon  
                      + 2 barren moons  
           Aurore (Faobos 6) – (golden yellow-pink) – Nature reserve  
                      1 Or – Nature reserve  
                      2 Nacre – Nature reserve

 

**Haspone**

* * *

 Seeded system – no development made to planets in system so Tersie do not learn about life on other planets.

  * Haspone



           Ochar (Haspone 1) – Barren rock riddle with craters  
           Vesminta (Haspone 2) – Toxic atmosphere  
           Kepler (Haspone 3) – **Tersie planet owned by Abrasax Industries.**  
                      1 Qeyter  
           Snypso (Haspone 4)  
                      1 Piobos  
           Terjune (Haspone 5) – Barren rock  
           Saytovi + rings (Haspone 6)  
                      1 Regri  
                      + 12 moons  
           _Astroids belt_  
                      1 Uyama (dwarf)  
                      2 Buetis  
                      3 Moem  
           Dounus + rings (Haspone 7) – Gas giant (RegeneX refinery owned by Abrasax Industries.)  
                      + 38 moons  
           Coetoma (Haspone 8) – Ice giant  
                      + 11 moons

 

**Liyatera**

* * *

 Seraphi Abrasax main Alcazaar.

  * Liyatera



           Ansapata (Liyatera 1) – Barren rock  
           Menepthah (Liyatera 2) – Rich lush planet, **Seraphi Abrasax main Alcazaar and shrine**  
                      1 Sabola  
           _Sebak belt_  
                      1 Rabaka (dwarf) – Research facilities  
                      2 Atauait (dwarf) – Toxic atmosphere  
                      3 Hontmimut  
                      4 Ahortat  
                      5 Nemsou  
                      6 Zalika  
           Kemes (Liyatera 3) – Industrial and commercial hub of Seraphi’s empire  
                      1 Pourem  
                      2 Onuris  
           Benkaei (Liyatera 4) – Iron core rock with a thin atmosphere  
                      1 Amkhu – Dusty rock filled with craters  
           Meri (Liyatera 5) – Large gas planet  
                      1 Nishem – Farm moon  
                      2 Rashida  
                      3 Tahirah  
                      + 21 moons  
           Osorkon (Liyatera 6) – Medium gas planet  
                      1 Nofretari – Fluorine atmosphere inside a neon layer, home to primitive selenium based alien.  
                      2 Isartais  
                      3 Tahemi  
                      4 Ranefru  
                      + 18 moons  
           Nushim (Liyatera 7) – Small rock  
                      1 Ouzahor  
                      2 Mensah  
           Minkabh (Liyatera 8) – Frozen ice ball - Source of pristine water  
           _Khalfani belt_  
                      Canopus (dwarf)  
                                 1 Anub

 

**Nustey**

* * *

 Seeded system – no development made to planets in system so Tersie do not learn about life on other planets.

  * Nustey



           Oslyps (Nustey 1) – Barren rock  
           Midian (Nustey 2) – **Tersie planet owned by Abrasax Industries.**  
                      1 Vietune  
           Sarilia (Nustey 3) – Barren rock  
                      1 Miyter  
                      2 Pieter  
           Eturn (Nustey 4) – Gas giant (RegeneX refinery owned by Abrasax Industries.)  
                      + 57 moons  
           Carron (Nustey 5) – Barren iron rock  
           _Astroids belt_  
                      1 Ruim (dwarf)  
                      2 Hines  
                      3 Atera  
                      4 Thion

 

**Sirius**

* * *

 Brightest start in the Earth night sky, actually a binary star system.

  * Sirius A
  * Sirius B



 

**Sol**

* * *

 Seeded system – no development made to planets in system so Tersie do not learn about life on other planets. – Jupiter Jones home system.

  * Sun (Sol)



           Mercury (Sol 1) – Tidally locked barren rock  
           Venus (Sol 2) – Rock with a thick atmosphere  
           Earth (Sol 3) - **Jupiter Jones home planet, birth place of the Sargorns**  
                      1 Moon  
           Mars (Sol 4) – Rusty rock with a thin atmosphere  
                      1 Phobos  
                      2 Deimos  
           _Asteroids belt_  
                      1 Ceres (dwarf)  
                      2 Pallas  
                      3 Juno  
                      4 Vesta  
                      5 Astraea  
                      6 Hebe  
                      7 Iris  
                      8 Flora  
                      9 Metis  
                      10 Hygiea  
           Jupiter (Sol 5) + rings – Gas giant composed mainly of hydrogen and helium (Defunct RegeneX refinery)  
                      1 Io  
                      2 Europa  
                      3 Ganymede  
                      4 Callisto  
                      + 75 moons  
           Saturn + rings (Sol 6) – Gas giant with extensive ring system  
                      1 Mimas  
                      2 Enceladus  
                      3 Tethys  
                      4 Dione  
                      5 Thea  
                      6 Titan – Larger then Mercury with a substantial atmosphere  
                      7 Hyperion  
                      8 Iapetus  
                      + 54 moons  
           Uranus + rings (Sol 7) – Gas “ice” giant orbiting on it’s side  
                      1 Ariel  
                      2 Umbriel  
                      3 Titania  
                      4 Oberon  
                      5 Miranda  
                      + 22 moons  
           Neptune + rings (Sol 8) – Gas “ice” giant  
                      1 Triton – Geologically active with geysers of liquid nitrogen  
                      + 13 moons  
           _Centaurs_ (Minor planets/comets)  
                      Chiron  
           _Kuiper belt_  
                      Pluto (dwarf)  
                                 1 Charon  
                                 2 Styx  
                                 3 Nix  
                                 4 Kerberos  
                                 5 Hydra  
                      Makemake (dwarf)  
                                 1 MK2  
                      Haumea (dwarf)  
                                 1 Namaka  
                                 2 Hi’iaka  
           _Scattered disc_  
                      Eris (dwarf)  
                                 1 Dysnomia  
           _Detached objects_  
                      Sedna (Minor or dwarf)

 

**Uoria**

* * *

 Location of Balem Abrasax Alcazaar, origin of the Lionide and Sargon’s relocation moon.

 

  * Uoria



           Trioria (Uoria 1) – Barren rock  
           Liagia (Uoria 2) – Toxic atmosphere  
           Duirilia (Uoria 3) – Small tidally locked rock  
                      1 Raemion – **Origin of the Lionide**  
           Eslotia + rings (Uoria 4) – Industrial planet  
                      1 Uiprion  
                      2 Lailion  
           Diemia (Uoria 5) **Balem Abrasax Alcazaar**  
                      1 Eanion – Farm moon  
                      2 Sunidion – **Sargon’s relocation moon**

 

**Zagriea**

* * *

 Splicing facilities system.

  * Zagriea



           Ulara (Zagriea 1) – Tidally locked barren rock  
           Beistea + icy rings (Zagriea 2) – Small gas  
                      + 12 moons  
           _Asteroids belt_  
                      1 Eynus (dwarf)  
                      2 Saoter (dwarf)  
                      3 Lomia  
                      4 Alea  
                      5 Ipra  
           Jeymia (Zagriea 3) - **Marcellian Cahun bee splicing facilities**  
           Sodroria (Zagriea 4) - **Kenda Pooran/Saanion Tursin Lycantant splicing facility**

 

**Zeylara**

* * *

 Recently harvested seeded system – no development made to planets in system so Tersie do not learn about life on other planets.

  * Zeylara



           Zievis (Zeylara 1) – Barren rock  
           Zalintyre (Zeylara 2) – recently harvested **Tersie planet owned by Abrasax Industries.**  
                      1 Noatyre  
           Zesmara (Zeylara 3) – Rock with a thick atmosphere  
                      1 Aulara  
           Zaenus (Zeylara 4)  
                      1 Arutus  
                      + 8 moons  
           _Asteroids belt_  
                      1 Gantu (dwarf)  
                      2 Baino (dwarf)  
           Zaenovin + rings (Zeylara 5) – Gas giant (RegeneX refinery owned by Abrasax Industries.)  
                      + 47 moons  
           Zastrion + rings (Zeylara 6) – Gas giant  
                      + 12 moons


End file.
